


Even After Everything

by Flightstone



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Minor Violence, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To Asbel Lhant, Richard was simply another person. Not a prince, not a future king, not a pawn. Just Richard." RichAss Week Day Two: Comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even After Everything

_Blue eyes wide open,_  
 _An easy smile given true,_  
 _Such a thing could only be called amazing._  
  
Their first meeting hadn’t precisely gone well. One moment Richard was seated in the dark, reflective and alone; in the next, the guest room window was thrown open as a group of children filed inside. _He_ led the way with the impish confidence of a seasoned thief, leaping down into the room as if this were a daily occurrence. As if they weren’t complete and undeniable strangers.  
  
"Hey. It’s only us!"  
  
Asbel Lhant.  
  
Richard had every reason to be wary. Noble children, and even those with no political ties worth mentioning, had approached him in the past. The result, however, was always the same. They wanted something from him. Perhaps it was only the reputation that came with knowing the heir to the throne, perhaps what they expected involved favors or money, or perhaps they even coveted some manner of object that could be bought or obtained with one of the former. Never did they deign to bother looking any further. Once, Richard had allowed himself to believe it possible, that someone would notice _him_ beneath the title, the regal splendor, and all the rest, but the truth became clearer with experience: this same dance would inevitably repeat itself again and again, therefore, it was best if Richard kept to himself.  
  
But Asbel wouldn’t leave him alone.

*****

Despite his better judgment, Richard found himself watching the exchange with a mixture of awe and unease. Asbel had no more than introduced himself, and now he was expressing willingness to take on Bryce? Having studied under the nobleman for years, Richard knew well that Bryce was no pushover, nor did he go easily on his pupils.  
  
Asbel’s form was imperfect. He held his training sword too high and his knees were bent more than necessary, but there was no denying him that spark of determination as he stared the man down.  
  
Bryce continued to smile, a clear attempt at taunting and spurring him recklessly on. “It seems our little swordsman is afraid of losing. In that case, I must insist that Richard take this lesson after all.”  
  
It worked. Darting in before Asbel could defend himself, Bryce swung upwards to catch him in the jaw, effectively sending the boy flying.  
  
"Asbel!" The cry fled Richard’s mouth before he’d even realized it. Then, shaking his head, Asbel picked himself up and dashed forward, putting all of his power behind the blade.  
  
The fight had been interrupted by one of the guards, of course, but somehow in that moment, Richard dared to let himself hope. Perhaps Asbel wasn’t doing any of this because he wanted to use him. Perhaps, just maybe, he had an altogether different reason.

*****

"I didn’t save you for money or power or because you’re some dumb prince! I, I did it for… Oh, nevermind…" Though the night hid the finer details of Asbel's expression, the words revealed clearly how flustered he was. And how offended.  
  
Richard kneeled to retrieve the ring, a relic that had been passed down the royal line for years, or so he had been told. The other boy had tossed it down with such force that it was half buried in the sand. Richard didn't understand, and that lack of understanding frightened him. Asbel would accept no reward, and yet, he had still gone out of his way for Richard not once, but twice now. _Why?_ This had never happened before, not once.

Asbel's anger had ebbed as swiftly as it arrived, and in its place was acceptance and trust. He seemed to believe that they could conquer the situation and scale the cliffside simply because they were all working together.  
  
 _Becoming part of Asbel’s team, along with Sophie…_  
 _Having friendship freely placed in the palm of his hand, carved into the bark of a tree…_  
 _Promised..._  
  
 _Why?_  
  
It was a feeling he’d caught only in snatches during the brief visits with his father. But with Asbel he felt entirely real. It was as if a wall had been torn down, a pedestal toppled. There were no expectations, no acts of treachery, no carefully painted faces. To Asbel Lhant, Richard was simply another person. Not a prince, not a future king, not a pawn.  
  
Just Richard.  
  
It was simply impossible not to love him after that.

*****

But then, tragedy struck. Richard had tried to put that horrible night in the catacombs from his mind, of waking to motionless bodies, cave walls spattered with blood, and knights’ voices shouting through the darkness. Trying, unfortunately, did not guarantee success. That scene and the resulting death of one of his very first friends continued to haunt him, a single ash-colored nightmare among many.  
  
As the years passed, and despite their time apart, Richard found that his thoughts rarely strayed far from Asbel’s side. How was he coping after the loss of Sophie? How were his studies going at the Knight Training Academy? Had he heard news of Cheria, of Hubert? Richard considered slipping out between lessons when no one in the castle would be expecting him back immediately, but something always stopped him from doing so. Thus, Richard had to satisfy himself merely asking after his friend. Not even most nobles were allowed into the academy courtyard during the knights’ training periods, but one of his servants - a jovial old man named William - brought him news of Asbel’s exploits. He seemed to have fit in just fine, was even well-known and well-liked among the students. Rumor had it that Malik Caesar was considering taking the boy under his wing.

But even that small comfort did not last. Soon, Richard found himself whisked away from the capital once again, and spending the summers under the care of a distant relative and friend to his father. Richard considered written correspondence, but Asbel had never seemed the type. Perhaps he was too focused on becoming a knight to be bothered with letters. And besides, how could he possibly put into words everything that he wished to say? He would gladly accept even the briefest note from his friend, but paper could only convey so much. What he really wanted, he decided, was to meet with Asbel in person. Even if only for a few moments. At length, Richard made up his mind.

A drab cloak was draped over his shoulders, a hood hid his face. Finding that Asbel was not presently in Barona, Richard set his course for the next most likely location. The Turtlez who escorted him to Lhant was talkative, but asked few questions and took the fare happily enough. Nevertheless, when Richard arrived Asbel was not there either, and from the sound of it, had not been home in nearly six years. Richard accepted this, and left Lhant proper, climbing the hill he recalled distinctly from his childhood. It hadn’t changed in the slightest.  
  
"Quite a long time has passed since we last saw one another. I hope you are doing well, my friend."  
  
Raising a gloved hand, Richard gently pressed his fingers against the trunk of the grand tree until his palm laid flat against the carved bark. Even the wind off the lake had done nothing to wear down the three names etched into its side, keeping one another company. It was at this point that Richard found the courage to leave a letter behind. He did not expect a reply, but knowing Asbel would one day find it here was comfort enough. Surely, at some point, the redhead would return to this place.  
  
"…And yet, I still find myself wishing, if such a thing were possible, that we could have met here today."  
  
With that final utterance, Richard made his leave.

*****

The situation in Barona had turned serious.  
  
The knights betrayed their king and their country, having given way to Cedric’s persuasions, and Richard was forced to flee for his very life. Death here was not an option, not when innocent blood had been spilled, not when his father lay dead and his uncle sat upon a throne that was not his. Vengeance would be had. Richard would head for Gralesyde and Duke Dalen, and he would take back what was rightfully his. Around that time, Richard became aware of a voice outside his own. Someone who had been hurt even more deeply than himself, who was just as angry and who had the capacity to not only exact punishment on Cedric, but to change the entire world.  
  
It was also around that time when Asbel returned to him. Yes, his dear friend and the first person in months that Richard was certain beyond any doubt he could trust. And not only Asbel, but someone thought lost as well: _Sophie_. It could have been quite the cheerful reunion, and yet the situation hardly allowed for it; there was simply too much at hand to reminisce about the good old days. Even still, how could Richard not be relieved to have these two precious people by his side once more? In the rare idle moments before sleeping, Richard wondered if perhaps they could remain together like this. Perhaps, once everything was finished, Asbel and Sophie could stay in Barona. From the start it was wishful thinking. And from the start close proximity to his companions hurt him somehow. He couldn’t explain it, but the slightest touch from Sophie sent ice shivering up his spine, lit an unexplained anger in his chest. So often, in those days, his mood would swing back and forth like a pendulum. And then it happened.

*****

The soldier’s plate armor clattered heavily against the oaken council table and Richard moved to stand over him, the tip of his sword pointed beneath his chin. This traitor would pay, he would suffer, anyone who opposed him would soon discover the true meaning of pain. Richard’s knees shook, and yet he did not waver in the slightest as the steel in his hand cried for blood, the voice in his head grew to a roar that commanded him to live, live, LIVE. _**LIVE!**_  
  
The look on Asbel’s face was one of absolute horror mingling with concern and fear. He caught Pascal mid-wince as she shielded Sophie’s gaze from the gruesome sight.  
  
 _What had he done? He had defended himself, yes, but—_  
 _No, they needed to move. If they prolonged their stay, more soldiers might arrive and their plans would all be for naught._  
  
It wasn’t the first or the last time.  
  
He may have walked away from it all with little show of concern, commanding Asbel to open the gates that would allow his men to pass, but in truth he was frightened. The creature’s voice did little to assuage his fears. Slowly but surely, he was becoming a tyrant and a monster.  
  
In word and thought and gesture.  
  
And what would happen then?  
Who could possibly save him from _himself_?  
  
 _A knight protects his king, rescues damsels, undergoes trials and heroic deeds. The knight does not journey into the abyss in order to save the monster. The knight does not spare the villain of the story, but sees that justice is repaid in full._  
  
No, perhaps even Asbel would not be able to help him.  
And yet…Richard still hoped.

*****

 _Lambda._  
The voice’s name was Lambda.  
Together he and Richard flew from valkines to valkines, continent to continent. In order to bring peace to the world, in order to change it, something drastic had to be done.  
  
Perhaps the source of all his suffering was humanity itself.  
What had they accomplished?  
   
 _Killed my father._  
 **Killed Cornell.**  
  
 _Used me for their own purposes._  
 **Used me for their own purposes.**  
  
 _ **Sought to destroy me.**_  
 _ **Sought to destroy me.**_  
  
When had any of them shown him the least bit of kindness?  
  
 _Asbel. Asbel…and the others._  
 **Asbel turned his sword on you.**  
  
 _Asbel wouldn’t betray me._  
 **Asbel has already betrayed you!**  
  
 ** _Then, the Lastalia…_**  
  
Yes. They would journey to the Lastalia and become one with this world leading to its birth anew. A world which would no longer be able to harm—him.  
  
And yet, those people had come. After everything, and after all he had done, they had come. To fight him.  
Asbel had come…not to kill him, not to let him die.  
  
To _save_ him.  
  
How could he have possibly been forgiven so simply in the end, and with no further questions asked? To Asbel, it seemed, Richard was not the monster who had tried to destroy the world, not the fallen king.  
  
Just Richard.

*****

Richard had retreated to his quarters, having requested some time alone. His reception had been surprisingly warm, and he couldn’t help but feel a surge of affection and gratitude to Dalen, who had proven himself an invaluable asset to Windor and steadfastly faithful. Barona had been left in fine hands over the past year, and now that normality had resumed, Richard was left with a clear vision of what he must do. There were reparations to be made, Lambda’s monsters were a lingering problem, and much care needed to be taken with the country’s recovery, not to mention the day-to-day responsibilities of being its monarch. Still, Richard was uneasy. It was… _strange_ to be truly alone, and it seemed to him he’d been afforded far more than he deserved. Forgiveness… How could he be forgiven? And how could he possibly forgive himself for what he had caused?  
  
Raising a hand to his temple, Richard closed his eyes, allowing an ambiance of birdsong and the whispers of an ever-present wind to wash over him.  
  
Just then, a knock sounded at the door. For a moment Richard considered sending them away, however, where personal desires and responsibility were concerned, responsibility preceded.  
  
"Yes. Who is it?"  
  
"Actually, it’s me," came the muffled reply.  
  
” _Asbel?_ " Richard turned with a start, and after a moment, hastened across the chamber to the door.  
  
A familiar face greeted him. Asbel wore a sheepish grin, clothed in white as always. The only thing that had changed about him were his mismatched eyes, one now an unnatural shade of violet, much like Sophie’s. Richard frowned at the sight, concern tightening inside his chest. Asbel seemed to interpret this as a sign of irritation, hesitating for a moment before continuing.  
  
"Sorry, is now a bad time? Duke Dalen said you were resting, but he thought it’d be all right if I came to see you anyway…"  
  
Richard shook his head, summoning a small smile. “No, it’s perfectly fine, Asbel. Please make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Entering gingerly, Asbel studied his surroundings for a moment before sitting down on one of the plush sofas in the center of the room.  
  
Once he appeared situated, Richard settled across from him, a lightly teasing note threading through his words. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? There hasn’t been any further trouble in Lhant, I hope.”  
  
Asbel seemed a little taken aback, but he shook his head and answered. “No, this isn’t about Lhant.”  
  
"Then?" Richard prompted, beginning to feel apprehensive.  
  
"I wanted to check up on you, to make sure you were doing all right. I know we didn’t get much of a chance to talk on the way back from the Lastalia, and…" Asbel glanced up at him searchingly, waiting for an answer.

Ah. So that was what this was about... Richard smiled. Gentle, reassuring. "Asbel. You don’t need to worry yourself about me."  
  
The redhead leaned forward, his voice earnest. “I always worry about you, because you’re my friend. Besides, I— I know it can’t be easy for you right now.”  
  
It was a truth that could not be denied. Still, for Asbel to interrupt his own affairs just to see how he was readjusting to castle life...

"No," Richard murmured, turning his attention to the spot on the floor that Asbel was so carefully studying. "I suppose that it can’t."  
  
A moment of silence passed between them.  
  
"Don’t worry," he amended, seeing the concern dawn on Asbel’s features. "I have no intention of giving up. After all, many of the complications we now face are entirely my fault. To stand before everyone knowing what I have done is proving more difficult than expected, that’s all."  
  
"It’s all right, Richard. Things might be…less than ideal right now, but I’m sure everyone will forgive you."  
  
Richard chuckled weakly, once again marveling at the unshakeable faith behind Asbel's words. "You make it sound so simple..."

"It doesn't have to be complicated." Asbel assured him.

“I’m afraid that not everyone is as quick to turn a blind eye as you are, Asbel.”  
  
"It’s not that," Asbel insisted. "I’m not turning a blind eye at all. It’s just… knowing the reasons behind what you did, I can’t exactly blame you - or Lambda. If it had been me, I might have done the very same thing."  
  
"Asbel…"  
  
"That’s why, I want to continue to support you, to help you figure things out. What happened may not have been right, but I know you, Richard. And I know that you’ll be able to shape this country in your own way. I believe in the future you can create for Windor."  
  
Richard felt it then. The comforting warmth he always experienced when he thought of Asbel. The redhead had taken his hand, pressing it gently between his own as if to somehow absorb his insecurities and in turn transfer that belief:  
  
 _'Everything will be okay.'_


End file.
